Deliciously Yours
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Alexis, a PPG Paints Arena Ice Girl, bumps into the one and only, Mario Lemieux.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis admitted it. Mario just ambushed her, and went all '91 Stanley Cup Final on her.  
"I was working as an Ice Girl. I was all alone, in our designated "room" with our equipment and whatnot, when, for no reason whatsoever, Mr. Lemieux grabbed me in a Heimlich Maneuver position, and let Jim's crotch meet my ads. He said:  
"Alexis, you did a phenomenal job cleaning up all that ice that my Pens shaved up for you, that I mustered up a little, special surprise, just for you."  
He ran his huge, muscular hands through my slick, sweaty, blond hair, like a fleshy comb. I could not break the bond between us, for it was too hard, no matter how much I tried.  
"Ugh. Mario, why?"  
"Alexis, I love you." He slid his tongue into my mouth, making sure to access every nook and cranny.  
He tasted so good, I thought. I told him to stop, but he did not listen. He just kept on going, deeper and deeper into my mouth he went.  
"Mmm. You're too good! I can't stop! Please, stop this right now!"  
He dug his fingernails into my neck, piercing my gentle skin, as if to say he was never gonna stop.  
"Mmm. Stephanie, I'm your daddy. You are nobody else's. You are mine. FOREVER."  
Who's Stephanie? Oh my God. He is not imagining an incredible, incessive experience with his daughter, is he?  
. Before I could even finish my answer, he shoved me into a bathroom stall, locked the room's door, along with the stall, with me and him in it,and undid his fly. It was right then and there that I knew, he was gonna do me. Actually,he didn't unzip anything. He had such a big boner, that even the girth made the fly give up and popped open.  
"Uh, oh, yeah.*relieved sigh* Looks like Mario Jr. is getting a little too anxious. Don't worry. I'll Grant his wish."  
Mario rubbed his dick through his bulging briefs. He stares at me as if he was staring into my soul, and this started to get heated.  
"Oh, Mr. Lemieux, "I moaned, getting lustful myself.  
"I am here for you, Alexis. I want to be in you. Leave my essence in you. That way, they'll all know you're MINE."  
"his essence", he means...NO!  
By "being in me", does he mean...*gulp!*  
No matter how hard I tried to escape via crawling out of the bottom of the stall, Mario was one step ahead by grabbing my legs and never letting never let go so hard, that it hurt.  
"*screams* Please, no! DON'T!"  
"Alexis, we are going to...fuck."


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback

My body went numb from his words. I knew I couldn't escape, and I was now his IGLF. I had one more shot at escaping, but Mario was already blocking the stall door. He knew.  
"You're lucky I came prepared", he whispered seductively.  
Prepared with what, I thought.  
He pulled out of his suit pocket a roll of Duck Tape. He taped the stall shut. Now, I was really doomed.  
"Get on the floor, Alexis."  
When I didn't budge, he slammed me right on the floor, my front half facing him. Mario licked his lips.  
"Mmm. Now, all we need is something we DON'T need!" By that, he meant my clothes. He grabbed my T-shirt, and ripped it off almost literally. As for my sweatpants, he undid the tie, knot after knot, until it was clear that they were so loose, they slid right off my body.  
. Now, I was in my leopard print Victoria's Secret bra, and in panties of the matching design.  
"Hmm. Unfortunately, Alexis, I will have to have those removed as well." He said, pointing to my bra/panties. Before he was going to tape me up, he slowly, cautiously unkhooked my bra.  
This was ridiculous now. I was facing Le Magnifique with my double-D tits.  
"Wow. That's amazing." Mario puts his palm over his tenting fly.  
"Ooh, I think a certain someone wants to see them, too!" He arches his eyebrows.  
"No, Mario, NOOO!" I went into a claustrophobic state.  
"Don't worry, Alexis."  
I turn around, and there he was: Mario Jr.  
The thickest, hardest, LONGEST dick I have ever seen. Was I dreaming? I shook my head. Struggled with my legs. Opened my eyes as wide as I could. I just lied there, as Mario's toy. I was NOT dreaming. He lied upon me, his weight condemning me even more.  
"Alexis, just think of this as a 'branding'. Once I have shot my seed into you, you are forever a Pens fan. No-one else, from no other team can touch you."  
He entered me. The cramping pain shooting through me only reminded me o Super Mario's member, that, to me, has a legacy of its own!  
I HAD to moan. The pain was evolving into pressure with every thrust. I swear I could see flashbacks of the '91-'92 SC as I closed my eyes and he pumped. Every thrust was a new glimpse, and I wasn't even born at the time!

"Oh, Mario. I'm getting there. I can see-"

"* _grunts*_ Yes, Alexis?"

"I can see-" I was now currently seeing the end of the '92 game, the dogpile at the goalie net.

"I see the cup!" My mind brings, in great detail, the Stanley Cup being carried out, and that song was faint in my mind. _That symphonic piece._ Then, a male announcer was heard in my mind:"

 _Ladies and gentlemen, the Stanley Cup!"_

I felt euphoric, for it was like my mind was its own video player. The thoughts were so realistic! _The sounds were so clear!_

"Alexis! * _unf!*_ I shoot- * _pant*"_

My mind had Mario in it, hoisting the cup, screaming in glee.

"I SCOOOOREEEEE!"

My uterus burned from the pain of his length and load. My dream was Mario passing it onto the next player (Jagr?), when I faded into reality.

" , Mario."

" _You're mine now, Alexis. As for me, I'm **deliciously yours**."_


End file.
